Jandré
Jandré is the pairing of Jade West and André Harris (Ja/de and A/'ndré'). It also can be called Andrade (Andr/é and J/'ade'), but Jandré 'is more commonly used. Jade doesn't seem to have a problem with André, like she has with some other characters; she is actually nice to him most of the time. They are not known to be very close friends but are seen together a lot throughout the show. Dan leaked a video of Jade and Andre about to share a kiss after an argument, basically meaning that Jandre was going to be endgame. André is also one of the few people Jade doesn't hate. Jandré has its own wiki, Jandré Wiki. See 'Eleon for the real-life pairing of Elizabeth Gillies and Leon Thomas. Jandré Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *When Jade is about to pour coffee on Tori's head, André says her name in a warning way. *When Tori picks André to participate in Alphabet Improv with her, she also includes Jade. 'The Bird Scene' *When André and Robbie walk into the classroom from ballet, Jade stares oddly at André as he walks near her. 'Stage Fighting' *André wonders what is wrong with Jade's eye. *André is very worried about Jade when Tori "hits" Jade in the eye. *André even gets upset at Tori, whose side he normally takes, and gets really worried about Jade. *Jade eventually owns up to André about the fact that it's make-up, showing that she trusts that André would keep the secret. *Jade knows André eventually told Tori, proving that maybe André convinced her to own up to Tori. *Jade seems to be extremely impressed by André's stage fighting. *André didn't believe Tori when she said she didn't hit Jade with the cane, hinting that he might be more likely to believe Jade than Tori. *André runs up to Jade about something, and he seems very excited to tell her about it. Jade yells at him. André asks her what is wrong with her eye (and we never get to know exactly why he was running up to her in the first place). *André touches Jade's eye gently to try to see if she's okay before he sees that it's dripping. *André seems very disappointed in Jade for tricking everybody into thinking Tori hit her. Jade seems embarrassed or sad when André finds out about this. *Jade asks André to not tell anybody, especially Tori. André says he won't, but then he runs off yelling for Tori. *Jade starts to chase him around. *Jade trusts André to not tell Tori (however he does anyway). 'The Birthweek Song' *During the "Angry Englishmen" exercise, Jade and André are seen shouting at each other. *When asked what to get Trina for her birthweek, André suggests cheese and Jade suggests talent, and both seemed to consider each other's thoughts. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *André goes and sits with Jade when she's eating lunch alone (after being forced to by Tori). *André notices that Jade is upset when he mentions how hot Alyssa Vaughn is and stops mentioning it, saying, "I should shut up..." 'Robarazzi' *Jade seems sort of angry with Robbie for saying that André has a ketchup problem. *Jade and André, along with Beck and Tori, are both ganging up against Robbie. *At lunch, André hands Jade the salt. *When André mentions his "ketchup problem" at lunch, Jade tells him that it's all Tori's fault. *When a random student gives André a ketchup bottle, Jade seems to be getting even angrier. *When Robbie squeezes into the seat next to André and Jade, André throws his backpack away from the table angrily, and Jade grabs his food and throws it away. This proves that they both have anger issues. *Jade only throws Robbie's food after he comments on André's "ketchup problem." *When Robbie came over at lunch, André had to move over to the other side, away from Jade. This shows André was sitting really close to Jade. *Jade and André, along with Tori and Beck, decide to embarrass Robbie by getting him on camera with only a towel wrapped around his waist. *When Andre and Beck run behind Tori and Jade with Robbie's clothes, Jade briefly touches Andre's arm. *Jade and André both looked angry when Robbie made them move away from each other. *Jade and André sat next to each other at lunch. *Jade and André were the only ones who did something bad to Robbie at lunch. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Neither André nor Jade seemed to care very much that Sinjin was drowning. *In the RV, while Tori and Trina are fighting over the water bottle, Jade and André are sitting on the floor together, watching them in confusion. *When André says that the bottle has only one swallow left, Jade quickly says, "I want it!" *After Jade says she's not able to call Cat, André says it was a bad idea to get F mobile, and Jade glares at him. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *André enjoys trying to make Jade jealous by telling her that Beck is babysitting a dog for a cheerleader. *When Beck frusturatedly questions André's motives for mentioning his neighbor was a cheerleader in front of Jade, he apologizes. Jade: "Why do you have that animal?" Beck: "It's my neighbor's." André: "His neighbor- the cheerleader." Jade: "Cheerleader?" Beck: "Okay, why? Why would you say that?" André: "Sorry..." 'Beck's Big Break' *Jade gets annoyed by André playing his keyboard, so she dumps the batteries out of it. *André didn't really care that Jade knocked out the batteries out of his keyboard. *André and Jade are sitting next to each other in the movie scene. *André looks at Jade when Tori messes up the scene. *When André said, "Yeah, I think she's into me!" Jade looked annoyed and said, "Yeah, we can tell by the way she ran screaming ''from you!" which may be because she was jealous. *Jade looks at Andre when Tori and Beck get fired. *When Tori was fired after Beck, Jade and Andre were the only ones left on the table. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam *Jade and André are both on the Ping Pong Team. *Jade and André are both frustrated that Cat messed up and lost to Tori; this is giving Tori a better chance at joining the team and neither of them are happy about it. *They are very close to each other while playing Twister. *Jade helps André and Beck shake the machine to get Beck's drink out. *In the flashback scene, when Jade tells her plan, André is the only one who doesn't say no to the plan; he is also the first one to nod his head yes. *Only after Jade gives permission to tell Tori does André admit to there being no actual ping-pong team. *The flash-back shows that Andre and Jade have been close friends for at least 2 years. *Andre doesn't object when Jade denies Tori entry to the ping-pong team. *Neither Andre nor Jade want Tori on the ping-pong team. Cat's New Boyfriend *Jade is seen to feel André's feet, and André smirks at her in a way that can come off as flirtatious. *Jade smiles up at André in a flirtatious way while rubbing his feet (right next to Beck). *Jade is the one who asks Beck if they should go feel André's feet some more. *André was there when Jade was getting her feet softened by the fish and encouraged her to try it out. *Jade starts to question why she would rub Andre's feet, but quickly shrugs it off, saying, "Why would I want to- okay." Freak the Freak Out *Jade seemed impressed by André's acting with Cat. *André tries to stop Jade from fighting with Hayley and Tara by vainly mentioning the buffalo nuggets on the menu. *André cheers very loudly for Jade (and Cat). *André gets very angry that Jade and Cat didn't win the competition, even though Tara was flirting with him eariler. *André and Jade stop leaving the club when the waitress brings their food. *Jade agrees with André about leaving after they eat. *Jade takes food from André's plate. *Although Jade seems to be mad about Beck being flirted with, she also seems slightly mad about André being flirted with too. *André wanted to know what Jade said in her text message to Beck. *Jade refuses to get André a refill of soda when she's going to get herself one. *Right after Jade sang the first line in Give It Up, André had his hands above his head and was clapping and cheering for her even louder than Beck was. *André said that Jade (and Cat) has ten times more talent than Hayley and Tara. *Jade stood right behind André when the waitress being their food. *André and Jade both looked at each other when they found out that the only reason Hayley and Tara won was because Hayley's father owned Karaoke Dokie. Rex Dies *When André first gets to the hospital, he gives Jade a 'what's going on?' motion and she gives him a look. *When he actually asks aloud what's happening, she shakes her head at him and he understands what she meant by that and stops talking. *They stand next to each other for the rest of their scenes together. *Both Jade and André felt that Rex getting "injured" was weird. The Diddly Bops *Jade seems concerned when André tells them that the record label refused to sign him because of their one-time gig, The Diddly-Bops. *Jade rips off Rex's arm when he tells André that it's the end of the world because he wasn't being signed for the record company, possibly defending him. *Jade was at the performance of the song to support André. *When André sings, "Everyone you know has a nose nose nose!" Jade says, "My grandfather's nose was blown off in a war, so that song is a filthy lie." André replies with "Sorry," looking sympathetic. *When Beck kisses Jade during André's performance, Jade looks at him. Wok Star *André goes with the group to see why Jade is in the janitor's closet. *André helps stall Mrs. Lee at the restaurant for Jade. *André says "At least she thanked you," when Tori was complaining about Jade being mean to her, maybe because he wanted her to see that Jade isn't as bad as she thinks. *André asks why the school won't put on Jade's play. *André asked Beck where Jade was. *Andre agreed with Jade (along with Beck and Robbie) that Tori had agreed to find her the money to put on her play. The Wood *André tries to get Tori away from Jade while Beck tries to get Jade away from Tori. *When André and Beck were trying to get Jade and Tori away from each other, André put his arms around Jade's waist. *André stood behind Jade when confronting the producers about Beck and Tori's fake phone call. *After they stopped watching Beck and Tori's fake phone call, André said "Man, this show is good." Probably because it seemed like Beck likes Tori, so he could have Jade for himself. A Film by Dale Squires *Jade and André both tell Tori about the views of their movie. *André agrees with Jade that talk show's are for Canadians. *Jade and André come up with a plan to get back at Dale Squires. *Jade and André walk up to Tori at the same time. *They sit next to each other when telling Tori. *Jade and André are standing next to each other when Tori is talking to Dale Squires. *They both are annoyed that Dale took all the credit. *Jade goes with them to ruin Dale's interview, even though Beck didn't go. *Both agree to go get waffles. *Tori makes Jade and André come up with the plan on their own, saying, "I dunno, you're smart, she's mean, come up with something." Sleepover at Sikowitz's *Jade is seen running her fingers through André's hair at Sikowitz's house, while André is sitting in a recliner complaining about running a marathon and being pregnant. *Jade is also seen rubbing his shoulders and arms after she had been running her fingers through his hair. *Jade stands behind André, who is sitting in the recliner. *Jade was disqualified after André. *Jade and André are sitting very close to each other at Tori's house while watching the movie. *They are both laughing at the lady who is dying in the movie. *Jade picks a guy who just finished running a marathon who also is 9 months pregnant for André to play. *When André asked, "Who's the daddy?", Jade gave him a slight smile. *Jade looks at André in a weird way after he picks Tori's character. *Jade waves goodbye to André in a sweet kind of way when he is banished from Sikowitz's house. *Jade and Andre are a part of the same triangle for choosing parts: Andre chooses Tori's character, Tori chooses Jade's character, and Jade chooses Andre's character. *Jade and Andre share a quick dialogue during the movie at Tori's house: Andre: "Does she ever stop crying?" Jade: "Oh, she'll be dead in minutes." Season 2 Beggin' on Your Knees *Jade is the only one who doesn't try to convince André to stay and help Tori write a song, maybe because she doesn't want him to help Tori (jealousy), because she wants Tori to get a bad grade, or because she wants André to go to his grandfather's birthday because she knows that it's important to him. *Jade dances along to the song André wrote during the concert. Beck Falls for Tori * When Tori comes back acting like she just fell and is hugging everybody, Jade turns to André and hugs him. *André looks at Jade when she kicks Tori off of the chair. *Jade comes onto the set with André and Robbie. *Both agree its ridiculous that Tori's scared to fall off a chair. *Both Jade and André tease Tori at some point about landing on the air sac. *André celebrates when Jade pushes Tori off the building. *André supports Jade by making fun of Tori in the 'movie star from the 1940's' accent. Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Both are concerned when Tori has a nervous breakdown at the Quickie Mart after they can't find the '$' in the ice cream. *When the little boy wanted to kiss the freaky one (Jade), André said: "You better stop there..." Tori Gets Stuck *When Jade is yelling about not getting the lead role, André tries to calm her down. *Jade takes André's apple, smashes it, and gives it back to him. André doesn't seem to care very much. *Jade wanted to be the lead in the play opposite André. Her outrageous attempts to prevent Tori from being the lead may mean that she wanted to perform with him instead. Prom Wrecker *Tori and Cat spy on André making out with his girlfriend, and Jade walks over to them. Her eyes widen and she asks if he's "trying to swallow her." *Jade is the only one that seems shocked and slightly disgusted at André making out with his girlfriend. This could be a sign of jealousy. *They both seem to agree about how clowns don't bounce and are getting along very well. *During the Prome Meeting, André only started kissing Sherry after Jade came bursting in, possibly trying to make her jealous. *Jade denies watching André make out with his girlfriend. Locked Up! *Both Jade and André insult the hotel (André calls it a dump, and Jade says it's disgusting). *Jade looks worried when the moth bites André, and goes over to him to see if he's okay. *Jade touches André's neck lump. *Jade also squeezes the neck lump. *Jade and André are the only ones that both flee the stage when Tori's shoe hits The Chancellor in the eye. *Jade pushes André lightly when everyone was going on the back of the duck truck. *They both sing/dance next to each other to perform on stage for the chancellor. *When performing for the chancellor first, Jade and André are back to back and have their fists under their chins. *They sing/dance next to each other when they perform for the chancellor the second time. *Jade seems concerned when André gets bitten by the vampire moth. *When Jade hisses at the girls, André looks at her in shock. *When Cat mentioned that a bite from a vampire moth can kill you, Jade had widened her eyes in concern for André and looked at the manager with slight anger. *When Jade went to the lobby of the hotel after waking up, she stood next to André. Who Did It to Trina? *Every time André talks about Keeko, Jade looks mad, upset, and a bit jealous. *André agrees with Jade that Tori was guilty (however, he was only trying to get to his date). *André and Jade were both suspects. *André and Jade both looked over at Cat. *Jade looked at André when he lied down, crying about not going to see Keeko, and when he freaked out and started yelling, getting mad. *Jade looked really upset and jealous when André ran off, happy about seeing Keeko. Jade Gets Crushed *André chooses Jade to help with his song, since Tori is not available. *Jade agrees to help André with his song, despite the fact that in past episodes, she has been shown to hate helping others. *André says his favorite letter is J in his attempt to write a song, and Jade's name starts with J. *When André says this, Jade smiles. *Jade does not seem at all upset when André can't come up with lyrics for the song they're working on, and even seems amused by his lyrics. *Jade asks André to hold out his hand, and when he seems worried, she tells him not to be a baby, and he holds out his hand and says he trusts her. *Although Jade mentions that trusting her is a bad idea, she does not hurt André's hand. *She does a cute little thing with his hand that she used to do as a kid, and he laughs, says it tingles and asks her to do it again, like a child. *Jade smiles at André after she tells him she'll do the hand trick again later when he finishes recording the song. *Jade makes sure André finishes the song, even though he wants to just leave. She tells this to him in a nice way, rather than be pushy. *When they are working on the song together, Jade sings and André is '''amazed by it, watching her the whole time like he's in awe. *Jade asks André if he likes her song. It's rare to see Jade show any concern for what other people think of her. *André can't even talk when Jade asks him if he likes the song, and he only makes the sound "Mmmhmm." *André says he thinks he's in love with Jade, and is very upset by this, considering that she's Beck's girlfriend. *When Jade asks André if she can hear the song they recorded, André is so nervous about revealing his feelings in front of her and Beck that he gets tounge tied, promising to email her the song later. *Tori tries to help André get over his crush by showing how mean Jade can be, but André warns her that it won't work. *When Tori pretends to be Jade, the first thing André does is ask her out to the movies. *André is not turned off by Tori's mean comments. Instead, he tries to kiss her, because she looks and acts so much like Jade he can't resist. *André can't sleep, so he writes a song for Jade called 365 Days. The lyrics say that he fell for her and will try everything he can to make her come closer to him. *The whole time he performs the song, he is looking at her and smiling at her, and seems worried about her reaction. *André seems a bit disappointed and jealous when he sees Beck put his arm around Jade during the song. *André was about to say that he wrote the song for Jade, but Tori cuts him off and says he wrote it for his dog. André then says, "Yeah, I love my dog," which is a hint that he's really saying he loves Jade. *Jade dances and claps during André's performance and cheers for him when he's finished. *Jade hugs André after the performance, and she smiles when she hugs him. He seems like he doesn't want to let her go. *After they break apart from the hug, André nervously stares at Jade, and Jade's smile becomes more and more uncomfortable, maybe sensing André's feelings for her. *André tells Tori it might take a while until his feelings for Jade go away completely. *André gets completely over Jade after some girl walks up to him and asks him if he wants to hang. *Throughout the whole episode, Jade was unusually kind to mostly everyone. *André has a crush on Jade throughout most of the episode. Terror on Cupcake Street *When André freaks out in a Cupcake float, Jade stands near him. *André says that Jade should be in the Parade Parade, after she stared at him and moved towards him, scaring him. *André was the first one to say that Jade should be helping them. *Jade wants Tori to go for help instead of André (and Beck). *Jade and André sat together in the giant cupcake. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Jade answers André's question about going from an A to a D, causing André to look at her. *Jade laughs when André pushes Robbie to the ground. *Jade gives Tori the idea for André's secret santa gift, most likely because she cares about André. *Jade helps Tori perform André's song to help show Anthony that his song is good. * They hugged after André's teacher gave André an A on his song. *André calls Jade, Tori, and Cat "his girls". *Jade was the only one who knew what the perfect gift to give André would be, showing she knew him the best. 'The Breakfast Brunch' *Jade smiles at André while they are all walking. *When Robbie asks Jade why she had to be mean all the time André says, "I know, right?" *When Beck told everyone André was probably going to run-dance, if you look closely, Jade ran out after him first. *Jade cheered for André when he was run-dancing. *When Tori asked who was in charge of detention, André started to say "Vice Principle..." then Jade finishes off for him, saying "Dickers." 'The Gorilla Club' *Jade and André sit together during the card game. *Jade and André agree that Tori is boring as an actress and needs to take more risks. *Jade bets André (and Robbie) in the card game and makes them do the Hammer Dance at her call since they lost. *Jade makes André do the Hammer Dance as he's trying to ask Elise out, possibly to keep him from succeeding with her, hinting that she might have romantic feelings for him. *Jade looks geniunely happy when André does his hammer dance. *André gives Jade an aggravated look when Elise runs away. 'The Worst Couple ' *When Beck refers to the gang as their friends, Jade insults every one of them, except for André. This means that she considers André a friend and has no problems with him. *This is one of the few times André actually gets mad at Jade and yells at her. *Jade does nothing about André yelling at her, despite her doing so when others have yelled at her before. *André said he had already seen Jade's (and Beck's) profiles on TheSlap, and that they both said Not In A Relationship. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *André and Jade both want to play the lead in Sikowitz's play, so they argue about it. *André plays Jade's son in the play. *Jade may have not liked the boys because she may have feelings for André or simply because they were just annoying her. *At André's line, "What's wrong, Mom?", he touches Jade's leg. *Jade and André are the first to speak out about wanting the lead in Sikowitz's play. Jade's very mellow about it, seemingly not that worked up by André. 'April Fools' Blank' *Jade and André sit next to each other for the game show. *At the end of the episode, they hug. *At the beginning when Tori was tricking everyone into thinking someone slammed a car door on her arm, Jade says, "What are you, five years old?", then André says, "Really?!" *In the theme song for this specific episode, there is a scene from The Breakfast Bunch, where the kids are running. André kneels down, and Jade kneels behind him, and puts her arms around him and buries her head on his shoulder. *At the game show when Tori was wrestled down by the lobster, André leaned a lot towards Jade and they looked at each other while laughing at Tori. *They also danced/stood next to each other at the end of Shut Up N' Dance and fell down next to each other. 'Driving Tori Crazy' *While singing the song Five Fingaz To The Face, André sings the line "Girl, I've been thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me!" while looking at Jade. *Jade looks back at him, smiling. *Jade and André are seen sitting next to each other in the party bus. 'Tori Goes Platinum' *When André is talking about Bruno Mars, Jade stops him by saying "Hey, hey, baby, stop talking," trying to save him from his embarrassment and showing she may have some affection for him. *When Jade tells André he should stop talking, she pats his arm. *Jade tells Cat to give André some of her bibble. *André wants to ditch Tori to watch Jade perform at the awards and seems excited about it (he later does, with Tori's permission). *André does what Jade tells him to do and stops talking. Crazy Ponnie *André (and Beck) handcuff Jade to the lunch table and say that it wasn't a problem. *André stops Jade from hurting Cat, her best friend. *After Tori corrects André for saying Ponnie's name wrong, Jade makes a joke, saying "What color was her hair? Plonde?" and André continues by saying "Or prunette?" *Jade and André are sitting next each other at the lunch table. *André looks at Jade with concern about the fact that she has no eyebrows. 'The Blonde Squad' *Jade and André are both involved in Beck's play. Season 4 'Wanko's Warehouse ' '' '' *André says he can't take being trapped in the store, and Jade asks if he can take it. *Jade looks hurt when André snaps at her. *Jade keeps trying to get to Robbie through the Wilkie talkie, then André tells her that it was off and that she's been talking into an office talkie. 'The Hambone King' *André and Jade go to Nozu together and it looks suspiciously like a date. * André follows Jade when she rejects Cat's invitation. *They sit together away from Cat and Robbie. *Jade asks André if he wants to split soup with her. *André stops Jade from eating her sushi and takes her hand to lead her outside. *Jade doesn't fight with André when he takes her away from her food but only slightly objects (because she couldn't finish her food). * André and Jade stand next to each other while watching the hambone off and at one point are leaning (side by side only) towards eachother. *André backs Jade up when the hamboning begins in a protective gesture. *André and Jade share a look when Robbie gets hurt. *When Jade says "injuries", she and André share a glance. * André follows Jade (quickly) when she leaves Robbie on the floor. *As they are going back into Nozu, André holds the door open for Jade. * André and Jade are sitting together on Tori's couch. *They both simultaneously look at Cat when she is tap dancing. * André makes no disaproving reaction when Jade admits she uploaded a video of Robbie losing the hambone off (like Beck has in the past). *They both collaborate together to muffle Cat's tapping. *They go back to sitting together on the couch. *When André went back for Jade he grabbed her hand and she goes with him. *He's also careful taking her down the steps, him watching where she walked so she wouldn't trip and if she did, he would help/catch her. *Jade video tapes André and Robbie's "race". *In the episode, Jade and André were always together. *When they throw food at the wall, André says to Jade "Did you order that?" *André notices Jade's absence and went back to her to take her with him. *André didn't want to leave without Jade. *When Robbie hurt himself, Jade laughs and looks at André. *André didn't stay with Robbie, he went with Jade back into Nozu. *They continuously interact throughout the episode and seem much like a couple. *When Jade says to hold Cat down, André does so. *When they were all huddled in one group, Jade and André were next one another. 'Three Girls And A Moose' *André looks weird when Jade starts to flirt with Moose. *André asked Jade what she was wearing. *André asked Jade if she got the lyrics he sent her. *André and Jade (and Beck) sit at the same table at Karaoke Dokie. *Jade was supposed to sing backup for André (along with Tori) at Tinkle Aid. *André said he wanted Jade (and Tori) to sing backup for him. 'Opposite Date' *Although their interaction is brief, André's eyes follow Jade as she walks past him after insulting Tori's shirt. 'Tori Fixes Beck and Jade' *André helped Tori find Jade a date. *André introduced Jade before Jade started to singing. *When Jade left the closet, André was still wondering how she could kill them with toilet paper but Beck and Tori didn't really care. *André didn´t want to ask out Jade, possibly being afraid of being rejected. *André runs away (with Tori) from Jade and hides in the closet. *André said that he and Tori have to pay a guy to ask out Jade. *When Jade and Beck kissed onstage André looked a bit jealous and sad. *Tori reminds André that he had a crush on Jade, and that he really liked her. *André seemed offended when Jade said his play was awful. 'One Thousand Berry Balls' *Jade congratulates André on the song 'Here's to Us,' specifically leaving out Tori. *André gives Jade a look similiar to the one he gave her in Jade Gets Crushed after 365 Days, implying he might still have the same feelings for her. 'Robbie Sells Rex' *Jade and André sit next to each other in the Blackbox Theater. *They talked a little bit in the Blackbox Theater. *When the flour bomber attacked Trina, Jade fell into André's lap. *When Jade said she would wrestle the flour bomber down, André says he would like it if she wrestled him down. *André looked to Jade when she came to him (and Beck) down the stairs and asked something about her dress. *After Jade and Beck look weirdly at André, he says he wouldn't like it if Jade would wrestle him down. *André laughs really loudly at Jade's joke about Tori's "monster purse". *When André laughs about Jade's joke, she smiled at him. *After the little girl came to them and said something mean to André, Jade grabs André's arm and pulls him towards her. *She puts her hand on his shoulder. *Everyone except André and Jade got floured. *André (along with Beck and Cat) help Jade capture the flour-bomber. *Jade stays in the Blackbox Theatre with André and Trina after the bell rings. 'Brain Squeezers' *Jade and André are both on the yellow team. *Jade and André are sitting beside each other in the Asphalt Cafe. *When Jade was being hit by batteries, André looked concerned. *André asked why he got hit with the batteries and not Jade. *Jade looked guilty when André got pelted by batteries. *André is impressed by the quality of Jade's fake ID, and doesn't call her out for it. *André got half of Jade's doinking. 'The Slap Fight' *They stand next to each other in Sikowitz's classroom. *André asked Jade where she is going. *Jade is looking to André at the lunch table. *André backs up Jade when she accuses Tori of being at fault for not finishing the stabolin. *Jade looks a bit disbelieving that André would stoop so low as have someone else tweet for him. *Jade asks what's going on when Beck and André walk to the table in a heated agrument. 'Star Spangled Tori' *Jade and André both "squaddled" in Sikowitz's classroom. *They are in Sikowitz's play at the beginning, playing father/daughter. *Jade finishes André's thought in the beginning. "Sikowitz." "This is stupid." Other Shows/Crossovers 'IParty with Victorious' *Jade and André are sitting next to each other at the lunch table. *When André is bragging about how Kenan Thompson is letting him throw a small party at his house, Jade is seen smiling at him. *André invited Jade (plus the others) to the party. *Near the end of the song "Leave it All to Shine," Jade and André are next to each other, singing. TheSlap.com Hints *André has posted two pictures of Beck and Tori and he said he's only posting them to make Jade jealous. In response to one of the pictures, Jade threatened André for posting a picture like that, but he ignored it and Jade has never broken his PearPhone (that we know of). *Jade said "Merry Christmas, Losers" and André replied by saying "Merry Christmas to you too, my '''lady." *They both complain about Christmas on the site. (Jade complains about Christmas being happy and merry; André complains about Santa). *Tori asked everyone what she should get Jade for Christmas, André suggested a therapist. *When Jade said that Beck got her flowers that were almost dead on Valentine's day, André said that she is "one twisted sister." *André gets Jade to come check on Sinjin with him. *Jade tells André to let her talk to Sinjin and he agrees. *Jade also touches André's arm. *Both posted about how they dislike Thursdays. *In one of Beck's first posts he said Jade was taking care of him because he was sick and André began to write that Jade was an awesome and lovely girlfriend. *Jade & André both complain about Santa. *Jade posted, "Y'know, being a door-to-door knife salesman would be a perfect cover for a serial killer." And then André wrote," You terrify me sometimes." *André posted a video on TheSlap.com in which Jade sings. His description says: "Jade's so beautiful when she sings… *sigh* Totally not in love with her though!" That shows that he thinks Jade and her voice are beautiful and the last quote is definitely hinting that he '''IS in love with her. *André posted this on TheSlap about Jade: **I have nothing to talk about this week. Nope. Nothing. I don't have a crush on anybody! Stop asking me! Ahhh! I'm going wonky over here! *Jade posted a picture of her and André together and says she likes him even though he's been acting weird lately. She ponders the thought that he possibly has a brain disease. *André posted a video of his song 365 Days, and said it's a love song he wrote to... "well no one, mind your own business." *In a picture of the group wearing their candy pajamas, André and Jade are very close together. Tori captioned it "André gets cozy with Jade, who he does not have a crush on." *Tori captions a photo of Jade as "Nancy" and Beck and André as her "children" (from the photo gallery of Tori & Jade's Play Date) saying "In family portraits, Nancy always slightly turns her head and faces her favorite twin." Since Jade's head is turned towards André, this could be taken as Jade preferring André to Beck (a possible result of their breakup). *'Jade' posted: "I don't know why everyone loves that video of the piano-playing dog. He can't even keep a decent tempo. Amateur." Then, André replied: "You know, for once, I agree with you." *In the Public Service Announcements People Who Wear Glasses But Don't Really Need To Video, they are seen together informing us about the issue. Also, when Trina puts on glasses just to look cool, they are both confused why she would do that and André had his arms in a "why would you do that?" motion and one of his arms was kind of around Jade. *In the gallery of Brain Squeezers is a picture of André with the description: "It looks like André was severely Doinked but this is just what Jade did to him when he got an answer wrong". *André goes to get Jade when he finds Sinjin making a video of Sock Puppet Jade confessing her love for Sock Puppet Sinjin. Jade: "Oh my God." Andre: "I told you."Jade: "Okay, just let me-" Andre:"Yeah, yeah, I'll just-" Other Hints *In a youtube video posted by Dan, http://osnapitzvavan.tumblr.com/post/30205096961/danwarp-new-victorious-video-o-spoiler-alert-o they are assumed to kiss after a heated argument. Jandré Fanfictions *The Jandré Category On FanFiction.net *Lines That Never Meet *My Best Friends Girlfriend *twenty's never been so far from sixteen *something's gotta give *just enjoy the show *If being with you makes her smile by Girlwhowritesthis searching for the prey by the beat of our hearts *Notes by lowlaury *The Reason Why by chasingafterstarlight *rainbows and keyboards by itsMojo *when it rains by TuesdayTerrible *tell me what you want to hear by sluts gone wild *slow it down, make it stop by aloxi *Heaven Help Us by Dramatic Starlet *Que Piensas by McDip SPANISH *when you reach me by temporary blisss *Not Just A Phase by chasingafterstarlight *Our Deal by imlaughingnow *A Jandré Friendship Story by Marie S Zachary FRIENDSHIP ONLY *The Opposite of Jaded by Ashlee Seddie *André Gets Leveled by Galbert-kun *Of Sappy Emails and Smiley Faces *cut out all the ropes and let me fall *Jandré *One and Only *All That's Important *Some Kind of Miracle *A Forbidden Love Story *Can't Let You Go *Falling Hard *fire in your eyes *of bright stars and shining skies *Ghosts by Sarcastic Musician *I'm dying with every step I take *Fallen Beneath the Spotlight CONTAINS MENTIONS OF BADE, IMPLIED BORI *Comforting When You Cry by Love4Liz *Your Lovesick Melody by AlexaVeela SPANISH *Victorious: It's All Okay by destinedfimmaker *I Can't Stop Myself by letsdosomeliving *Fools In Love ONE-SIDED JANDRÉ, CONTAINS BADE, JANDRÉ FRIENDSHIP AND BENDRÉ FRIENDSHIP *Ye Ice Falls *I'm Sticking With You by WZRDmeesh *build up the halls with the outer walls by viciousboar *slow dancing in a burning room by fallendrastic *What you mean to me *Falling Apart *A Night Visit *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8142222/1/Broken Broken *Almost Lover *only a memory *Ready To Love Again *so come on and give me chance *I'll Never Understand Why You Hang Around CONTAINS ABUSE *Green-Eyed Soul *Late Nights, Scissors and Wonk *Mr. And Mrs. Harris *A Man Like Coffee *it's all okay now that your here *If Only *Perfect Match *Next2You *Time Off *Jade Dates André *Brokenhearted by xXGlamDirectionerXx MOSTLY JANDRE BUT HAS SOME BADE, CABBIE AND TRINJIN *Moving On by xXGlamDirectionerXx MOSTLY JANDRE BUT HAS SOME BADE, CABBIE AND TRINJIN If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Jandré Songs *"365 days" - André Harris (Leon Thomas III ) (Official Jandré Song, André wrote it, explaining his love for Jade.) *"Ancient History" - Hawk Nelson *"Circles" - Hollywood Undead *"Follow Me" - Uncle Kracker *"Good Girl" - Alexis Jordan *"Jesse's Girl" - Rick Springfield *"Just The Way You Are" - Bruno Mars *"My Best Friend's Girlfriend" - Sam Hook *"Okay" - Backhouse Mike (Jade sings this song in Jade Gets Crushed, and it might explain their relationship. Jade's singing of it is also what causes André to fall in love with her.) *"Realize" - Colbie Caillat *"Rocketeer" - Far East Movement *"Shiver" – Coldplay *"That Should Be Me" - Justin Bieber *"You're So Damn Hot" - OKGO *"One Thing"- One Direction *"Taken"- One Direction *"Outlaws of Love"- Adam Lambert Featured Articles 'Featured Quote' 'Featured Moment' Jade insults everyone except André in The Worst Couple. 'Featured Picture' Featured TheSlap Moment 'Featured Video' ' ' 'Featured Shipper' Jandré Photo Gallery Jandré Video Gallery Video:Victorious_-_Jade_Andre_-_Cooler_Than_Me Video:JadeandAndre Video:Jandre_Victorious_You're_so_damn_hot Video:Jade_Andre-_Ancient_History Video:Jade_Andre_~_Hummingbird_Heartbeat_Collab Video:Jade Andre (Jandre) Victorious- Hey Miss Murder Can I? Video:Warning Sign-Andre&Jade Video:Jade&Andre Without You Top 10 Couples 8 Category:Pairings